Legends of Redwall Abbey
Legends of Redwall Abbey is a large Redwall-based RPG that takes place roughly 100 years after the last Redwall story written by Brian Jacques. The site was started in January of 2004 and gained many members as well as several different plots that occur at the same time. Legends of Redwall is a story that also includes many races, from vermin to good-beast. History Legends of Redwall Abbey was created by the founder, Martin the Warrior III. The site first started small, but within months the site became increasingly popular as the members started to reach the hundreds as well as gain over ten thousand different posts. However, as the site grew so did the needed amount of admins, and members that left. Soon, the original site, Legend of Redwall was forced to be remade and regroup at the new site of Legends of Redwall Abbey. There were even more posts, indepth plots, characters, and locations, making Legends of Redwall even more successful well into 2007. On June 20th 2007, Martin the Warrior III, the much loved admin of LoRA, announced her retirement. The staffers elected Sliteye as the new champion. Martin agreed to this, and also gave up her warlord account (username tajek) to the council for them to use to make the site a better place for all involved. Storyline Legends of Redwall has several stories that have come out from it because of the different members and events. There have been several wars that have stretched across the entire site including; the war against Raven, Garhonn, and the Taggerung Anuga, the first vermin war fought on the site of Legend of Redwall Abbey. However, on the new site Legends of Redwall Abbey new wars arose. The new wars begin with the Salamandastron war against Hector and the vermin empire of WARR. The second war is one with the Warlord Tajekk Aknn Bloodfang, leader of the Horde of a Thousand Blades. After the defeat of the Warlord Hector, a new enemy arrives in Salamandastron, known as Luna. Luna eventually lends a hand in helping the Badger Lord Ashstripe to destroy the WARR empire, and the newest plot involves the Vermin of the Black Blade as they target Redwall, forcing the reconstructed Mossguard to fight against them. The Vermin Campaigns Horde of a Thousand Blades-'''The Horde of a Thousand Blades is the horde that is with the main plot line of the story of Legends of Redwall. The Horde of a Thousand Blades is secretly waiting for the opportunity to strike Redwall and utterly defeat the Redwallers and conquer Redwall Abbey. It is now ended '''Invastion of the WARR Empire-'''The largest vermin army and ruthless foe of the Legends of Redwall. WARR is a large empire that has conquered the entire world except for three nations. Kath, Merrito, and Mossflower. The Invasion is the empires attempt to take over Mossflower, and complete the world empire. These war has been going on and off for about 17 years, and is now ended. '''Luna's Campain- '''The newest foe of the Legends of Redwall and the most strange. The horde is not lead by a vermin leader, but by a Badger Lady. She in the newest foe and one of the greatest challenges and foes that Salamandastrom has ever faced. It is now ended. '''Vermin of the Black Blade-'''A vermin horde led by a descendant of Cluny, Ocutrum the Scourge. This horde has several hundred beasts and is targeting Redwall in an attempt to conquer it, forcing the Mossguard to reform and, headed by a badger general, fight against the vermin. Regions of the World Legends of Redwall go outside the regular world of Redwall and expands to the entire world view. Several different countries as well as many different races. With the entire original world of Mossflower, LoRA goes outside of introducing other nations besides Mossflower. *Canyon Tribe- A tribal people that live in the Canyons near Mossflower. They have successfully defeated vermin hordes and monsterous beasts that threatened the peace of there land. *Kathian Empire/Republic- One of the many nations that have achieved much in the many years of the foundation of the nation. The Kathian Empire was the on;y one of the Azurrian cities that was able to resist the occupation of the WARR Empire. After the going war in Mossflower, the Azurrian Nations were freed and the Kathian Empire became a republic after its leader, Zarith, was killed. *New Azurrian Alliance(NATA)- Azurria was once the world republic of the world. However, that was several thousand years before even the actual Redwall story. The New Azurrian Alliance was formed primarily to protect the Ancient Azurrian artifacts and structures after the Ancients mysterious vanished from the world. Now the New Azurrian Alliance is used to fight the growing vermin power of the WARR Empire. *Merrito- One of several trible societies that live in the islands north of Mossflower. They were a race of white furred foxes with the ability to hypnotize a foe. They are the elite assassins and best fighters in the ways of stealth. *WARR Empire- The single largest Empire since the ancient races. The WARR Empire is founded by the direct desendents of the Irean Warlord Vulpuz. These vermin formed a empire and ruthlessly moved there conquest to the rest of the world. They were only stopped by the two nations. Azurria and Mossflower. WARR is divided into 4 major hordes, and the races under it are divided by race. * Gryf'ia- A large country located in Central America(As opposed to Brian Jacques' European location for his books) This was first heard of when a golden eagle and a jaguar are in Redwall abbey. Both of these creatures came from Gryf'ia and are telling stories of it to the youngsters of the abbey. (Idea copyrighted by Logalog Moss of LoRA as she is writing a book of Gryf'ia. Redwall is not a part of that story.) Characters of Legends There are over 200 different characters that stretch from vermin soldiers, abbey-defenders. However, in Legends of Redwall RPGers have the option of making any race/beast into a good or bad beast. The list is by username alphabetical order. However, since the site has been switched around, only recently active members will be included here. '''Username-A Ashstripe Character(s)- Lord Ashstripe Splinterpaw, Breeze, Sarge, Colonel Kenzie Conzett Ash Rowan Character(s)- Ash Rowan, Sergeant Pawl Zade Username-B Banyon Character(s)- Ballaw Consfortingham Wothers the 2nd, Banyon Galedeep Username-C Christie Character(s)- Maria Wavebreeze, Alec Campbell, Fransesca Rose RiverHawk Cooper Character(s)- Cooper Sandusky Username-D Darkhawk Character(s)-''' DarkHawk Shatteredheart, Freya Freeborn, Eris Ambrosia Dyrisk Character(s)- Kyle Pikefin, Anubis Dyrisk Flintclaw '''Username-E Eckolet Character(s)- Eckolet, Suilfurr Elicia Character(s)- Rora Sanmira, Oriana Greenleaf, Brightly the Mouse, Elicia Pittney Elizabeth Character(s)- Kailani Wavedog, Kayleigh Swifteye, Silenis Wildlough, Aloyoshenka Vasiliev Username-F Farrel Character(s)- Lord Phineas of the Ironclaw, Tarlish Senha the Hunter "Mercy", Farrel Foehunter Username-G Galloglaich Character(s)- Isaac the Keeper, Taross the Warlord, Daniel "Galloglaich" Username-H Heather Character(s)- Heather Hector Character(s)- Zeffer, Jena, Thorn/ Hector, Seck, Nova. Hisk Character(s)- Hisk, Charr, Corlan, Asia, Sevas, Jaipur, Felix, Zion, Sylver, Riva, Zek, Kraar, Shen, Xentine Username-I Inuyasha Character(s)- Rain Irvine Character(s)- Irvine Username-K Keres Character(s)- Aten, Logalog Moss, Keres Kiana Character(s)- Kiana Username-L Laliel Character(s)- Viree, Thicar Lavender Character(s)- Lavender. Lillian Character(s)- Mara Username-M Marui Character(s)- Wildflight, Marui, Tasund Maybell Character(s)- Jincy, Maybell, Thornwort Mirna Character(s)- Mirna Username-N Neko Character(s)- Rakko, Seanadain, Rakusagi, Brink. Nuttybuddy5 Character(s)- Bakari, Sageleaf, Christos Username-P Prankster101 Character(s)- Travioso Trueflight, Renaud Wildroar, Danju Tobias Wildlough, Mona Wildlough Username-R Rorgus Character(s)-Rorgus, Southpaw Varilde, Torin Galedeep Username-S Samaraleaf Character(s)- Tailaly, Cinder Seal Character(s)- Chirrl, Danry III Shadow Character(s)- Shadow, Grator, Biron Shadowflame Character(s) - Oliver "The Quick" Swiftstream, Aureorado Bravehare, Bradley "Champion of Canyons" Steelwall: Slagarisking Greeneyes the Crowslaughterer Sliteye Character(s)- Sliteye, Hawkeye, Calithlin Suicune Character (s)- Aurora Varan Sylent Character(s)- Sylent Username-T Tabasco Character(s)- Tabasco, Brennan Tagyr Character(s)- Alanbamy, Tagyr, Roseleaf Tajek Character(s)- Tajakk Talrad Character(s)- Talrad, Tanon, Candrin Thorn Character(s)- Atuthelo, Gronust Username-V Vaklu Character(s)- Vaklu Vencel Character(s)- Vencel Victory Character(s)- Vigil, Luna Username-W Walkinstummik Character(s)- Walkin Wormsy Character(s)- Knoff Username-X Xeranos Character(s)- Raelthen Username-Y Yurkin Character(s)- Yurkin Category:ROC Category:ROC Sites